As is widely known, a so-called broadcasting/communication collaboration system is actively being developed which provides new services combining broadcasting and communication by making the most of a communication service using, for example, a network such as an Internet Protocol (IP) service with an existing broadcasting service as a starting point.
According to this broadcasting communication/collaboration system, by simultaneously multiscreen-displaying a broadcast program and related information distributed through broadcasting or a network with a corresponding digital television broadcast receiving apparatus, or collaborating via a cloud on the network, it is possible to simultaneously multiscreen-display content of a cloud service such as Twitter and a broadcast program.
Particularly, a community-type web site such as a social networking service (SNS) which is intended for wide mutual communication by self-publicizing member users has recently spread, so that it is possible to simultaneously multiscreen-display and view comments communicated on the SNS and a broadcast program.
Meanwhile, a service provider of a communication service such as this SNS does not provide a mechanism for identifying a broadcast channel or a broadcast program on a service provider side, and therefore this service identifies on which broadcast channel or broadcast program which comment is made by assigning a specific character sequence indicating a broadcast channel or a broadcast program, to a comment by a user of the service.